


The Feel Of Your Tongue

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Bat!John [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bat!John, Bestiality, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lets bat!John have his way with him as an anniversary present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feel Of Your Tongue

Sherlock bit his lip, hands clutching the sheets in an effort to keep his hips from moving. It was the anniversary of the day he'd found John, and this was what the bat had asked for: Sherlock, naked on the bed, with his cock entirely at John's disposal. As the little tongue lapped hungrily at the precum on his tip, Sherlock had to admit he was not altogether altruistic in this. With John's name tumbling from his lips in gasps and moans, he wasn't sure who was giving the present to whom.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for docspocklock on tumblr, and their amazing bat!John art.


End file.
